Addicted To Love
by Akio Takahashi
Summary: After a small mistake, Kakashi and Iruka fall into touble with With their relationship. Will all go to plan? Or will they both find eachother's company too awkward to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi pressed Iruka's body up against the tree with his own.

'But I-I-I have to return this e-e-envelope to Lady T-T-Tsunade.' He preached, trembling.

'Let's just say.' Kakashi replied. 'That you had to help an old woman across the road.'

Iruka rolled his eyes. Just the type of thing Kakashi would say.

Iruka looked back at Kakashi. He was smiling goofily at Iruka's action's.

'Hmph' Iruka moaned, before Kakashi applied more pressure, forcing Iruka harder against the tree. Iruka twitched. He would't try to do 'that' in a public place, would he?

Kakashi slowly moved his hands down Iruka's stomach to his pride, gripping it roughly.

Iruka groaned, a blush coating his face. Things were happening too fast for him to think.

'W-What are you D-Doing?' Iruka asked, tensing.

'I wouldn't have grabbed it if I hadn't have felt you're boner before.' Iruka's face gleamed a dark shade of red.

'If anything, we're in public!' Iruka moaned. 'Someone could see!'

'Well then.' Kakashi said with a sly smile. He leaned in close.

'I'll just have to take you later.'

Iruka laid on his bed, thinking. After the 'accident' he and Kakashi had made one night after a mission, Kakashi had gone all out to tease Iruka. Little outbrakes of sexual harassment would be everywhere, even in public. He hadn't been able to avoid it, and now just spending time around him was a death wish waiting to happen. Luckily enough, no-one knew-yet.

It wasn't that he didn't like Kakashi, it was just all a big mistake.

On the day of the so-called 'accident' they hadn't actually done 'that'. They had done some things, but they hadn't gone all the way. Because of this, at every new harassment act, Kakashi would say something like 'Tonight's the night.' Or 'I'll leave you time to prepare.'

Now he was kind of getting used to it.

'It does't necissarily mean that he'll do it at all. He may just be teasing me. It might not mean anything.'

Despite saying this, he couldn't erase the dread from his mind. He was always preparing himself.

Iruka breathed in deeply and sighed. He didn't really have much choice but to sit there and wait it out. Kakashi was one of the best ninja in all of Konoha. How was he supposed to run away from that?

Iruka rolled over and rested on his arm. It wasn't that he hated Kakashi, he just did't like the way he was pressured so much, and how much it turned him on. He groaned to himself. Why did this guy have to be one of the most attractive men he had ever met?

'Why are you groaning to yourself? I haven't even started yet.' A voice came from above him.

'Have you ever heard of a door?' Iruka yelled to the window above him, Kakashi standing quite proudly. He blinked, dumbfounded.

'Aren't you supposed to be suprised, me entering your house through the window above you?' Kakashi questioned.

'I kind of expected it from all those warnings you gave me, and I already knew all he places you could possibly enter the room and, aside from the door, the window seemed like the best contender.' Iruka huffed.

'So, you inviting me in?' Kakashi asked, wide eyed.

'Well, it's not like if I say no that you'll listen to me. You just came back from a mission, didn't you? Sit down and I'll make tea.'

Iruka returned holding a tray of tea to discover Kakashi whistling and smiling like an idiot.

'What the hell's wrong with you today?' Iruka asked, bringing the tray toward him.

'You've never invited me in before, so it's nice to actually see the inside properly with my own eyes.' Kakashi beamed.

'I didn't know you wanted to see inside so much. You could've just asked and I would have invited you anytime.'

Kakashi stared at him with sparkling eyes. 'Really? I can come again then?'

'Why not?' Iruka said, drinking his tea.

Kakashi sat quietly holding his tea.

'Iruka, do you hate me?' he asked. Iruka almost choked.

'D-Do I H-Hate you?'

Kakashi looked at him with both sadness and seriousness. Iruka's eyes widned. He actually believed that was the case.

'Of course I don't hate you! Why would I?' You've been one of my best friends since I was a kid!'

'Really?' Kakashi asked, his face teary and snotty.

'Yeah, so don't get my bed covers dirty, will ya'?'

'So what do you feel about me?' Kakashi asked, getting awfully close.

'Uh, what?'

'Go on, tell me exactly how you feel!'

'Well I...'

Iruka blushed. 'I guess I like you.' He said.

'You...You like me?' Kakashi asked, wide eyed. 'Well, what kind of like?'

'I don't know! Like-like?'

Kakashi's chin would have hit the floor if he hadn't have caught it.

He thought for a moment. The room was silent.

'Can I...' Kakashi turned to Iruka. 'Can I... Take it?'

Iruka sat silently. He gulped, then slowly nodded.

Kakashi placed his hands gently on the man's shoulder's and slowly and carefully pushed him onto his bed. He sat over Iruka and stopped to look at his flustred but relaxed face. He lowered his head and whispered into his ear.

'I know that this is your first time, so I'll be as gentle as I can.'

Iruka closed his eyes tightly. He was so warm and relaxed.

Kakashi kissed him gently for a while before slipping his hands down Iruka's body and into his pants. He slowly rubbed the tip of his pride. Iruka gasped for air. He had never been so close to another human being before.

Kakashi continued massaging his pride whilst kissing Iruka's neck. He pulled his hand away to reveal a White liquid on his fingers.

'You cum quickly, don't you?' Kakashi smiled at him, licking the residue from his fingers.

'Don't lick it!' Iruka yelled.

'Why not? I want you inside of me too.' Kakashi sneered.

Just who was this guy?

Kakashi didn't waste time. He bit onto Iruka's shirt and held it in his mouth.

'Youwe going to hafe to remof his.' He said through the cotton.

Iruka looked away shyly. He pulled of the shirt slowly and relaxed his arms on the bed.

'You're more muscular than I thought you'd be.' Kakashi said, suprised.

'Huh? And why's that?' Iruka snapped.

Kakashi chuckled 'No reason.'

He licked slowly over Iruka's left nipple. Iruka groaned. Kakashi smiled.

'Let's see how many different sounds you can make, shall we?' he asked. Iruka looked at him. His heart was beating so fast.

'Are you ready?' Kakashi asked.

'No matter what I say.' Iruka said out of breath. 'You're going to do it anyway.'

Kakashi chuckled at that.

'You never let anything by, do you?'

Kakashi unzipped Iruka's pants and slipped them off.

'Just seeing you in your underwear is arousing. I'm getting kind of embarrassed.' He said, placing his hand over his face to cover the blush.

Iruka smiled. 'I've never seen so much of your face before.'

'Not many have.' He replied.

'I like it.' Iruka said.

Kakashi bit into Iruka's underwear and pulled them down with his teeth.

'That's also larger than expected.' Kakashi said, impressed.

'Oh, shut up. How come I'm the only one taking my clothes off?'

He leaned forward and sank his teeth into Kakashi's shirt, tugging it off.

'Oh, good job.'

'Thanks.'

Kakashi pulled down his pants and undewear quickly.

'Nah, mines definitely bigger.' Kakashi said. 'But your's does come pretty close.'

Kakashi grasped both Iruka's legs firmly.

'This is where the real fun starts.' He said.

He pulled Iruka's legs high above his own head and thrusted himself into him.

'Just for the heads up, this might hurt a little.'

'Aaaah! AAAaaaAah!' Iruka yelled.

'Oh my, what will the neighbors think?'

'You could've given me a little more warning than that! AaahAaaaAah!'

'It wouldn't matter what I'd said, you wouldn't listen to me anyway.'

'Okay, I'm going to start thrusting.'

Iruka clasped his eyes shut. Kakashi gently thrusted his hips back and forth. The bed creaked with each movement. Iruka tried to contain his groans and yells, but some of them escaped.

Still inside Iruka, Kakashi grabbed his pride and massaged it. He pulled himself out of Iruka and licked Iruka's pride to collect the cum that was dripping down the skin. Iruka shivered. He had never felt so much pleasure. Kakashi turned Iruka over and Inserted himself into him again.

'No! What are you doing? AaaaAAaah!'

Iruka hid his face in the covers as Kakashi began thrusting again. He yelled into the sheets. Kakashi leaned against Iruka's back and felt his warmth. He began kissing his neck.

Kakashi brought his face near to Iruka's ear. Iruka raised his head to listen.

'Iruka, I love you.'

Tears streamed down Iruka's face. He didn't know how to react.

Just tell the truth I suppose.

'I love you too! I always have, since we were kids! I used to get jelous when you wouldn't play with me! Everyone else had family except from you and me. I loved you from the moment I met you!' Iruka yelled, his eyes screwed shut.

Kakashi smiled softly. 'I can't tell you how happy that makes me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka limped toward the office in dismay. After last night, he couldn't even lay in bed without feeling it.

Why did he have to deal with this?

'I brought the files you wanted, Lady Tsunade. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?'

'Yes actually. I have a mission assigned to you. I would like you to go and investigate into the sound village, there seems to be some disruption on it's borders.'

'I'll leave as soon as possible.'

'And another thing.' Tsunade added. 'I'd like you to go with Kakashi, incase you run into trouble.'

'What? Can't it be someone else?' Iruka whined. He couldn't face him for at least another week or so.

'Is there a problem, Iruka?' Tsunade questioned.

'No my Lady, there is not.' Iruka replied.

'Of all the people...' Iruka moaned to himself. He couldn't handle a mission in his current condition, and now he had to partner with Kakashi? It was all too difficult for him to even comprehend. Was this a set up?

Then Iruka spotted Kakashi reading Make-Out Paradise by the stream. He was laid out and looked relaxed.

Iruka couldn't help but find his pose seductive, and blushed. Why today?

'Hey, Kakash-!'

Kakashi jumped up and hugged Iruka.

'Iru! I thought you were ignoring me! I missed you!'

'It's been less than a day since I last saw you!' Iruka whined, trying to breathe.

'I'm so glad that you came to talk to me! I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't heard your voice!' Kakashi told him.

The thing was, he sounded genuinely happy.

'I thought you hated me again, after last night and all...'

He had a distant look in

his eyes. Iruka cleared his throat.

'Anyway, Lady Tsunade has a mission planned for us. She wants us to go to the Sound Village borders and find out what's causing all the disruption.'

'Oh.' Kakashi said. 'Why didn't you say so? Wait, I get to go on a mission with you?'

'Yeah, we have been on missions together before, remember?'

'Yeah, but not whilst we're going out!'

'What?'

Kakashi whistled all the way to The Sound Village. He had only ever been this happy when Iruka had invited him into his house, just before they did 'that'. Why was he so cheerful?

Iruka had had to explain to Kakashi that they weren't going out and that it was just another mistake, but despite agreeing, Kakashi was still in a strangely joyful mood. But why was this bothering him so much?

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to think over here!" Iruka yelled back at the man. But by no means could Kakashi keep his mouth shut. He loved everything about it. Even if they weren't going out, Kakashi would hold on to the feeling of being so close to Iruka forever. He couldn't complain. If Iruka didn't want to be with him, that was fine. But he wouldn't conceal his own affections at that. He would feel the same way forever, and he knew that, and keeping those feelings at bay was going to be a struggle. But if Iruka wanted it that way, that was the way it was going to be.

Besides, he was going to get to go on a mission with him. A whole few days together alone. He had to be happy!

Once they arrived at the village, Iruka sighed. It was a large one, not like they hadn't been there before. Lots of people bustled around. Iruka sniffed the air. He could smell stand food. He hadn't eaten in a few hours. Why not get something now? He looked around a little and found a small takoyaki stand. It smelled great and it was really drawing him in, but first he was going to have to find Kakashi. He had just realized that he had lost him throughout all of the food searching, and now he had no idea where he was himself. And anyway, Kakashi was the one with the money, wasn't he?

Kakashi wandered down the road. Iruka had been here a second ago, so where was he now? He cursed to himself. He was here to help Iruka out, and here he was, leaving him somewhere. And wasn't he just thinking about how he loved him so much?

Just then, he came across a small stall selling trinkets and such. There were kunai and shuriken, some scrolls and some other things that would be really useful. Plus, they were all cheaper than back home.

Kakashi saw two things out of the corner of his eye. One was a large wooden box that was polished. Inside was a pair of katana. They were in good condition and they were one of his favorite makes. The other thing was a small, red velvet box. Inside was a ring that was very plain, but made of gold. It was studded with a few dimonds but nothing much. He bought them both and placed the ring into his pocket.

Now to look for Iruka.

Iruka walked down an alleyway, confused. He was sure he had been down this road before. He had seen that same takoyaki stall three times now, he was sure of it. Just as he was passing another alleyway, someone's hand appeared and dragged him in. They were strong as Iruka couldn't resist, holding a kunai to his neck.

"Don't yell or I'll kill you." Said the male voice above him.

Iruka began thinking of a way to escape somehow.

"I've been watching you since you came here, you know." It said.

Iruka's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you? Do you know me?" Iruka asked.

"I know you well enough. I only needed to see you to know that I wanted you." Iruka could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

Iruka took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. He needed and escape route. He needed to think.

"I love men like you. Foreign ninja with battle scars. They really turn me on." He said.

Iruka flinched. Things were getting bad. He was too weak to fight him off, and he was secured into position so he couldn't move. He couldn't even speak without the probability of being killed. What was he supposed to do?

Suddenly, the man placed his hands into Iruka's underwear and grabbed his pride. Iruka yelled out. He couldn't help himself. This man was sexually assaulting him in the darkness, and he couldn't do anything about it. Was he going to be raped?

The man painfully twisted Iruka onto his back. He pinned him down and, still grabbing his pride, bent over Iruka and started licking up his neck. Iruka was stuck. He yelled. He had only ever done this once before and that was with Kakashi. Tears filled his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Someone asked from above. Iruka looked up to see Kakashi standing over them.

"And what do you want?" The man asked.

"I want my guy back, jackass. Get your own." Kakashi replied, scowling. He looked down at Iruka and saw the tears in his eyes.

"You're going to get it now."

He swiftly kicked the man in the face and sent him flying into the wall.

"You okay, Iru? You look upset. Did he touch you?" Kakashi asked Iruka. Iruka stood up and ran into Kakashi hugging him tightly and crying into his chest. Kakashi looked at him wide eyed, but then rapped his hands around him.

"It's okay now."


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka sat down on his bed with a tissue. He and Kakashi were sharing a room. Kakashi was in the kitchen making Iruka some tea. Iruka had long since had a shower to clean himself after being touched by whoever that was. But for some reason, he couldn't stop the tears.

Kakashi looked at him with pity. He had lost him, and all because of that, this had happened. Iruka had been sexually harassed by a random stalker on the street. But worst of all, he had cried. He was still crying. It must have really upset him, seeing as this was the first time Kakashi had ever seen Iruka cry, except from last night and when his parents died. He usually bottled this stuff up.

Kakashi gave Iruka his drink and sighed. If he saw any more of this broken down Iruka, he was going to start crying.

He sat by him and put down his drink. Then, he pulled Iruka into a tight hug.

Iruka's eyes widned. Tears glazed his eyes.

"If only I had been there to help you out, and I had stopped you getting lost, this never would have happened. You wouldn't be crying right now, and it wouldn't be so difficult to watch." Kakashi said.

"It's not your fault Kakashi. I was the one who-!" Iruka began, before Kakashi pressed his lips into Iruka's.

Iruka's eyes widned. He felt Kakashi's warmth, and somehow it made him feel comfortable.

Kakashi pulled away and stood up. He sighed. He couldn't do anything else for him, except leave him alone.

He began walking away when Iruka grabbed his sleeve.

Suprised, Kakashi turned back. The look on Iruka's face was teary and full of sadness. He looked like a small child who had lost their parents.

But really, that was what he was.

He nodded. Kakashi leaned in to him.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Kakashi asked.

"I need it." Iruka replied.

Kakashi leaned in further into a kiss. After a while, he slipped in his tounge. Iruka gasped for air. Kakashi pulled off Iruka's shirt, then his own. Then, he gently licked over his right nipple. Iruka moaned.

Kakashi smirked. He had heard that moan before. It meant he wanted more. He rolled Iruka over and pulled down his pants.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Iruka yelled.

"You said that before." Kakashi replied. "I'm working."

He pulled out a small bottle of lotion and pressed it over his fingers.

"This might not be what you're used to, but I think you'll enjoy it anyway." He said. Kakashi placed a finger inside of Iruka.

"What the-?!" Iruka yelled. He was confused. Why was Kakashi doing this? He certainly wasn't used to it, and it felt so weird.

"It'll feel weird for now, but just wait a while, until I find your sweet spot." He said, journeying inside of Iruka.

Suddenly, Iruka yelled out. Kakashi smirked. He had found it. He continued to work with that area.

"Not bad, right?"

Iruka clenched his teeth and grasped the bedsheets. Damn, he was right. It felt great. Iruka wouldn't tell Kakashi this, but you could see it on his face.

"You're tensing." Kakashi said. "Just relax."

Kakashi continued for a while before pulling away. Iruka gasped. He certainly wasn't used to this. But that wasn't suprising seeing as before his first time with Kakashi, he had thought he was straight. In fact, his first time with Kakashi was his fist time. He had been a virgin until then, so that was probably the reason why he'd been in denial.

Wait, had he just admitted that he was in denial? Had he just admitted that he was gay? Was he admitting to being in love with Kakashi?

No. That couldn't be true. There was no way that he was in love with Kakashi. And he didn't know if he was gay or not. He didn't know if he liked all of this. Or did he? Wasn't he just saying that it felt good? And didn't he just ask Kakashi for all of this right now?

Then Iruka remembered back to the last time they had sex. Iruka had gotten exited and told Kakashi that he had loved him. Or was that just a spur of the moment thing? Even after everything, he couldn't decide. Did he want to date Kakashi in the end?

Iruka's thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice, a voice he recognized.

"Hey, Iruka. Are you alright?" Kakashi asked him. "This isn't too weird, is it? I'm not making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking about something." Iruka said. Kakashi looked at him worriedly. He didn't like this. He didn't like confused Iruka. He liked happy Iruka. Iruka that smiled all the time. Not this Iruka.

Kakashi smirked. He leaned over and bit Iruka Iruka's ear. Iruka jumped.

"What was that for?" He asked, blushing and clutching his earlobe.

"If you have so many things to worry about, why don't you try just worrying about me for a while?"

Then, to Kakashi's suprise, Iruka smiled. But it wasn't an ordinary smile. It was a warm smile. Like he was genuinely happy. It was a smile that Kakashi had never seen before.

He pulled Iruka into his arms tightly.

This smile, he decided, was his favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi sat up and held his head in his hands. He'd had a long night with Iruka, and his head was killing him. He hadn't slept much.  
He looked over at Iruka. He still felt bad for what had happened. If he had only been better at caring for him, then Iruka wouldn't have had to suffer.  
Kakashi wanted to make it up to him. He wanted to see Iruka smile. But how?  
Iruka turned in the sheets.  
"Morning." Kakashi said. Iruka rubbed his eye.  
"Morning. Wait what the-" He thought for a second.  
"Oh, I remember now." He sighed.  
"And what was that supposed to mean?" Kakashi asked, genuine hurt arising from his voice.  
"Well, I don't care to remember being raped." Iruka said, attempting to salvage Kakashi's emotions. It looked like that would work for now, but he'd have to wait things out.  
"So anyway." Iruka began. "What are we going to do about our mission. You know, the whole reason we came here?"  
"Oh yeah, there was trouble on the borders. Maybe that guy was part of it or something, you know, the one who raped you?"  
"Maybe you're right." Iruka replied.

"Either that or he's just a pervert."

***

Kakashi and Iruka began down the streets of  
the Sound village. They had looked around, yet they still hadn't heard of any big problems.  
"Looks like it's pretty much clear for now." Iruka said. He couldn't hide the worry from his face. He was even scared just walking around the streets. Kakashi couldn't ignore it. He grabbed Iruka's hand and held it tight.  
"Don't worry. I'm here for you, okay?"  
Iruka blushed and looked away. He wasn't used to this kind of affection from anyone. His parents had died when he was only a kid, so he hadn't felt that kind of reassuring feeling of a warm hand since then.  
"How about I take you out somewhere today, just the two of us?" Kakashi asked.  
"You mean like a date?" Iruka replied.  
Kakashi smiled at him. Iruka looked away, realizing what he'd just said, which made Kakashi chuckle.  
"Do you want to go on a date?" He asked.  
Iruka blinked, shyly.  
"Um, I suppose, if you don't mind."  
Kakashi laced his hands with Iruka's, then bent down to whisper into his ear.  
"I love you."

***

"Say 'Aaaaah'!" Kakashi said, directing a spoonful of ice cream toward Iruka. Iruka blushed, but took the spoonful anyway. Kakashi beamed. He loved it. Not only did he love Iruka's blushing face, he also loved just being around him. Plus, Iruka wasn't resisting.  
"I know why you're doing this you know. You don't have to." Iruka said.  
Kakashi frowned.  
"Nothing brings me more pleasure than to see you happy." Kakashi said, placing his hand over Iruka's. Iruka's face reddned. The spoon hung from his mouth, and he diverted his eyes.  
"Well, I am having fun. You don't have to try so hard. I like being with you." He said.  
Kakashi blushed for the first time in a while, and Iruka noticed.  
"Does that shock you? Or just embarrass you?" Iruka said. He smirked.  
"Well..." Kakashi said, looking away.  
What kind of reaction was that?  
"Wait, so this whole time you thought that I didn't like being with you?" Iruka said.  
"Well no, I'm just not used to you being so open about it. Sometimes I get nervous looking at your face. It's even worse when you go and say something like that." Kakashi said.  
"Oh."

***

"Where are we we going now?" Iruka said, being dragged along by an incredibly excited Kakashi. He had left the restaurant with some kind of idea in his head, something he really liked.  
"Where are we going?" Iruka had asked. But Kakashi had just pulled him along with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step.  
After a while, they ended up at a clearing. It had gotten dark by then, but the wind was warm.  
"Where are we?" Iruka asked. Kakashi turned back at him and smiled.  
"Three, two, one..."  
Suddenly, the dark patch ahead of him grew bright. It wasn't just a field of grass, it was a fair. A huge fair, with a lit up Ferris wheel and bumper cars and hook a duck. There was even a candyfloss stall with a grumpy-looking guy in it.  
"I didn't know they had a fair in the Sound Village! I love fairs!" Iruka yelled, his eyes sparkling.  
"I know, I made sure we got here so we could see the grand opening." Kakashi said.  
Iruka couldn't contain his happiness. He loved everything about fairs. The bright lights, the rides, the cheap merchandise and the crappy stall food. He loved it all. It even brought back some memories of his parents.  
Kakashi loved that glowing expression on Iruka's face. If Iru was happy, he was happy.  
"Hey Kakashi, can we ride the Ferris wheel?" Iruka asked.  
"If you want to." Kakashi replied.

***

Iruka pushed his face up against the cold glass.  
"You know, we're going to be up here for a while. It's not going to disappear." Kakashi attempted to calm the overly-excited, childish Iruka. This side of him was usually covered up, but it made Kakashi even happier knowing that Iruka was comfortable enough around him to show him a whole other personality that no-one had ever seen before.  
"I miss that smile." Kakashi said. He came over and sat with Iruka.  
Iruka blushed, but then leaned his head onto Kakashi's shoulder. Suprised, Kakashi looked down at Iruka's sleeping face. He sighed and kissed his forehead.  
"You make drive me crazy, you know that?"

-  
AUTHORS NOTE

I'm going to start adding notes to let you guys know what's going on.  
Chapter 5 is on it's way, apologies for not posting chapter 4 very quickly. Thankyou for the reads, it means so very much!

(=^~^=)


	5. Chapter 5

After a few more days, they left the Sound Village. There had been no problem the entire trip, so Tsunade had called them back for more missions.  
"I can't believe that we had to leave so quickly. I was beginning to enjoy it here."  
"Yeah, this is the last day of our holiday together, and we've only been here for a week." Kakashi said, pouting.  
"Well, we can holiday at other places. It isn't the end of the world." Iruka replied.  
Kakashi looked over at him.  
"Huh?"  
"That is to say! Uh, well, I..." Iruka said waving his arms around, attempting to dodge any embarassement.  
Suddenly, Kakashi came over and wrapped his arms around Iruka.  
"I like the sound of that." He whispered into his ear. Iruka shrank in his own heated face.  
"What do you want from me?" He asked. "To embarass me like crazy?"  
"To be loved."

***

"I know it's unreasonable, Iruka. And I know you're trying your best, but we're reconstructiong the village right now. We still have lots of injured and homeless, and we need everyone to do what they can." Tsunade said to the huge pile of papers ahead of her, a muffled "I understand" coming from behind them.  
Iruka slowly shuffled toward his office. He didn't mind having to work so hard if it was for the village. It was just so tiring.  
Iruka dropped the papers onto the desk and sank into his seat. He sighed. He had had a busy day trying to stop Konohamaru from sketching rude pictures onto the chalkboard, and now he was tired out. Why did he decide to become a teacher?  
Just as he was deciphering how many years it would take for him to turn suicidal teaching that class, a familiar aura came up behind him and wrapped it's arms around his shoulders.  
"You're not supposed to sneak up on people. Especially not ninja, I could have stuck my kunai in you." Iruka said.  
"I apologise, it's just that your smell was enticing me. I couldn't help myself."  
He leaned in to smell Iruka's hair.  
"I have work to do, Kakashi! Just give me a break for ten minutes."  
"It feels good when you say my name. Say it again."  
Iruka growled. Kakashi knew he had work to do. Couldn't he give him a second?  
"Just leave me alone for a while." Iruka moaned. He diverted his eyes and blushed. "You can have me all night."  
Kakashi looked suprised, but then planted his lips of Iruka's. He pulled away and tapped his nose.  
"You better believe it."

***

Iruka walked through the front door of his apartment and fell onto his bed. Damn, he was tired. He'd done over half those papers in only one day, and he didn't really have all that much to show for it except the inability to think.  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
Suddenly, he felt something warm and soft on his lips. He opened his eyes to see two eyes above him, one with a black pupil and the other red.  
"Kahkahshuh!" Iruka's yell was muffled against Kakashi's lips. Kakashi gave him chance to breathe.  
"Why do you keep doing that?"  
"I can do whatever I want. You said yourself, right?" Kakashi said.  
"Eh?"  
"I let Tsunade have you all day. Now you're mine."  
Iruka moaned as Kakashi leaned down to kiss his neck.  
"But I'm all sweaty from work!"  
"Don't make me wait anymore, Iru. It's too much." Kakashi whispered in his ear.  
Iruka blushed yet again.  
Kakashi licked his ear and bit it softly.  
"I won't take no for an answer."  
He pulled off Iruka's shirt and his own, then began kissing down his neck and body, all the way over his nipples and down his chest and stomach. Iruka shivered with pleasure. Kakashi began licking his way downwards.  
"Don't go too far!" Iruka yelled.  
"But I just can't seem to stop here." Kakashi replied.  
He licked the cum rolling down Iruka's pride.  
What are you doing? You can't do that!" Iruka said, attempting to hold back a moan.  
"Don't hold back your voice." Kakashi added. "Just don't break the windows."  
"Aaaaah!"

***

Iruka woke to an empty bed and a quiet house. Kakashi may have been stingy at times, but he wouldn't leave the house after sex without at least saying where he was going.  
Iruka began climbing out of bed when Kakashi popped his head out throught the door.  
"Oh, you're up?"  
He looked very happy about something.  
He clapped his hands together and smiled.  
"Lets take a bath together!"  
"What?"  
"Come on, it'll be fun!"  
"Are you running a bath right now?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I might as well..."  
Kakashi turned around swiftly with his hands in his pockets, whistling. He quickly shut the bathroom door behind him.  
What was that all about?  
A few minutes later he came back through.  
"The bathing quaters have been prepared." He said.  
Why did he have to smile like that? It was getting creepy.  
When Iruka came through, Kakashi was already in there. It was a very large, traditional bath made from stone. The air was thick with steam but warm.  
It felt a little awkward for Iruka being stood naked in front of Kakashi. He didn't know why seeing as they'd had sex several times, but he couldn't get it past himself.  
He slowly got into the bath. The water was hot and inviting, but it didn't heal Iruka's attitude.  
He sat in the water with his knees tight into his chest. Kakashi looked at him and smiled. He was just too cute.  
They sat like that for a while, Kakashi fully relaxed with his arms resting along the back of the bath.  
"I remember when we were kids and we did this. Only I wasn't quite as young as you were..."  
Iruka blushed. He remembered some embarassing things from those times, things in which he'd prefer to forget.  
"I miss being innocent and not having to protect so many people, or work so hard." Iruka said. He blushed.  
"But that's just my opinion."  
Kakashi looked at him sympathetically.  
"I love you, you know. I mean it." Kakashi said.  
Iruka jumped. He wasn't prepared mentally for that sentence.  
"W-Why wouldn't you mean it?" Iruka asked.  
Kakashi smiled. "I don't know. Why wouldn't I?"  
Iruka fidgeted. "I-I-I lo-love you too."  
"Eh?"  
"I l-love y-you."  
"You, love me?"  
"I love you!"  
Iruka sank into the water to cover his blush. He eyed Kakashi's reaction.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."  
"I mean it." He smiled. Kakashi crawled over to him. Iruka placed a towel over Kakashi's head and pulled him close into his chest. They looked into eachothers eyes.  
"Well then." Kakashi began. "How shall we commemerate this moment?"  
"I think I have a pretty good idea." He said leaning in to meet his lips with Kakashi's.  
And at that moment, their worries melted into the steam.

-

AUTHORS NOTE

Mmm. Melted worries.

I'd like to say a special thankyou to Charazard.  
Thankyou Charazard. You know who you are.

Chapter 6 will be uploaded as soon as it is written (which will hopefully be either within the next week or just soon). I am kind of busy at the moment but as I am unable to watch unlimited amounts of anime due to a defective laptop, I should have more free time for writing.

I'm trying not to set up a special schedule here because I suck at those, so basically I upload as soon as I can after I have written the chapter.

Again thankyou for the many favorites and follows, it makes me happy.  
Feel free to leave a review and make me even happier!

((=•_•=))


	6. Chapter 6

"A what?" Iruka asked as Kakashi explained some kind of event that was appearing all around the village.  
"A fireworks display. Do you want to go together?" He asked. Iruka shook his head.  
"You'll just embarrass me. You'll tease me when everyone else is there and then all hell will break loose once the cats out of the bag."  
Kakashi frowned. He really wanted to go to spend some quality time with Iruka, but if he was going to be embarrassed to be with him...  
Iruka saw the hurt look on Kakashi's face, until he began slobbering everywhere.  
"Why don't you want to be seen with me Iruka? Why? Do you not love me anymore? Is that what this is about?"  
Iruka sighed. He walked over to the teary Kakashi and hugged him.  
"Good job I'm the only one who's ever seen this side of you." Iruka said to him.  
Kakashi suddenly stood up and pushed Iruka down to the floor. He slipped his hand up Iruka's shirt.  
"It doesn't feel right when I'm not on top." He said.  
Iruka blushed.  
"Dammit!"

***

After their little 'session' in the morning, Iruka decided to put some thought into the whole thing. Kakashi clearly really wanted to go, and as long as Kakashi didn't try anything weird there, it would be alright to. Maybe Iruka could even enjoy it. After all, he did like spending time with Kakashi, but he couldn't tell him that.  
Iruka scanned the area for a leaflet. He found one loosely hammered up against a tree with a nail.  
It read:

"Village fireworks display. Come along with friends and family and enjoy a wonderful four hour show."

Four hours seemed like an awfully long time to spend in the public eye. To be honest, Iruka didn't know if Kakashi would be able to hold out that long.

"Enjoy a festival of colour and fun. With festival games and refreshments, you'll never have a dull moment."

At least it didn't sound like it was going to be boring.

"An event for families, couples and friends alike."

"Families couples and friends."

"...couples and friends"

"...couples..."

Iruka stuffed the leaflet in his pocket. This was a death trap waiting to happen, and there was no way he'd be going!

***

"Hey, Iruka Sensei, are you going to the festival?" Naruto asked. "Me and Sasuke are. You should come too."  
"In an ideal world, I would Naruto, but no thanks." He replied.  
"Aw, why? We all have to go together, like the old times. Remember?" Naruto moaned.  
"Yeah, I remember." Iruka said, recalling memories he'd wished he'd forgotten.  
"What is it, Iruka? Boyfriend troubles?" Naruto asked. Iruka froze. What did he just say?

"..."

"I'm only kidding Iruka, you don't have to look at me like that."

Phew.

"Oh, right, ha ha..."

***

"Iru, I'm home!" Kakashi yelled as he walked through the front door.  
"But this isn't your house." Iruka added.  
"Lighten up, will you? I just wanted to see how it felt to live together." He wrapped his arms around a startled Iruka. "And it felt pretty good."  
"Why do you always do this to me?" Iruka asked.  
"I couldn't resist a pink apron and oven gloves."  
Okay, so he'd set himself up for that one.  
"Anyway, I made dinner." Iruka mentioned.  
"Now I really feel at home."  
Iruka sighed.  
"I take the time to make dinner for you, and you let it get cold?"  
"I don't need that food, I have all the food I need right here." He said, biting Iruka's earlobe.  
Iruka moaned, then blushed and covered his mouth.  
"Oh? Feisty today are we?"

***

Kakashi sighed. He didn't expect Iruka to have to do everything with him. He loved Iruka more than anything, so anything he could do to express that made him happy. But unfortunately for him, it didn't look like Iruka was willing to be so open about their relationship. Why was that?  
It wasn't like no-one would accept their relationship. Everyone would just treat things as normal, right? Did Iruka think otherwise for some reason?  
Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair. Day by day, Iruka ended up reminding Kakashi of a woman more and more, and that made him chuckle. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he would never know. After all, he would stay with him forever no matter what, right?

***

"Please can you hand me those papers over there?" Iruka asked Kakashi. Iruka couldn't help but notice that he had been working like crazy for the past few hours, whilst Kakashi just sat there, relaxed. Sometimes he would look up at Iruka and smile, but other than that he was in a complete world of his own.  
"Oh, these ones?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yeah, those."  
Iruka tried to concentrate, but after a while it was hopeless.  
"What's up with you?" Iruka asked.  
"Just being about my business, Iruka. I didn't know I was bothering you."  
"You're not, it's just... Okay, you kind of are. What are you even doing? You're just sat there and it's confusing me."  
"Whoa, calm down there. Maybe you should breathe a little." Kakashi attempted a calming technique mastered by few. He was great at this.  
"Is this about the festival?" Iruka asked.  
"No, of course not, although..." He stood up and walked over to Iruka, leaning over his desk and close to his face. "That's not a bad subject to start at."  
"You didn't hand me those papers."  
"Think of the glowing lights."  
"I hate loud noises."  
"And the festival games."  
"I never win."  
"And all the time we could spend together."

"So can we go?"

-

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I feel like this chapter is shorter than usual. I don't know if that's true, but I apologize if it is. Many thanks to anyone reading or following this story because it really gives me the motivation to write more. I apologize also if any of the chapters so far have had any mistakes. I try to get them all but it doesn't always work.  
Chapter 7 is on it's way!

(") Penguin!


	7. Chapter 7

So can we go?"

"Can we go?"

"Can we go?"

"Can we?"

Kakashi wouldn't stop bugging Iruka about the fireworks display. He was clearly exited for this, and as the date grew closer his mood increased. And frankly, Iruka didn't want to go even more.  
"Why do you want go so much?" He asked.  
"I want to spend time with you!" Kakashi said.  
Iruka diverted his eyes.  
"And besides, you really enjoyed that fair we went to in the Sound village, right?"  
"That was different. There wasn't any risk of anyone finding out there."  
"So what? They're going to find out sometime." Kakashi said, mindlessly.  
Iruka scowled at him.  
"You don't have to act as if you're so ashamed of me." Kakashi said. He wanted to pull any emotions Iruka had out of him.  
"I'm not ashamed of you at all, it's just that..." Iruka began, but he couldn't finish. He didn't really understand these feelings, and his confused state was making him grouchy and irritable.  
"I suppose I'm not ready to say anything yet."  
"So you do want to tell them, you just aren't ready?" Kakashi gathered.  
"Yeah."  
Kakashi sighed with relief.  
"You know, you really worry me sometimes."

***

"Hey Iruka Sensei, why are you spacing out?" Konohamaru asked. Iruka looked up to see a class of eyes staring down at him.  
"Oh! Uh, sorry about that." He said. He began writing on the board.  
At the end of class, Konohamaru approached Iruka just as he was leaving. Udon and Moegi weren't far behind, but they were talking together about something else.  
"Hey, Iruka Sensei, I think I know why you're spacing out." He said.  
Iruka blinked.  
"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me!"  
"Wait a second, you-" But he had already left.

"EH?"

***

"Yo, Iruka sensei, where are you going next Thursday?" Naruto asked.  
"Next Thursday? Isn't that the day of the fireworks festival?"  
"Oh, yeah. It is isn't it? It doesn't matter then." He replied.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd heard if Kakashi was doing anything. I mean, you've been talking to him a lot lately and you went on that long mission together too, so I was wondering if he'd mentioned to you that he'd wanted to do anything." Naruto said.  
"He did say he wanted to go to the festival, but that was about it. Why, what's happening on Thursday?" Iruka asked.  
"It's Kakashi's birthday. Didn't you know?"

"What?"

***

Iruka slumped onto his bed. He felt terrible. Kakashi was out. He was alone.  
All this time, since Kakashi had first mentioned going to the fireworks festival, Iruka had been adamant about not going. He had said point blankly that he wouldn't go. And because he didn't want to, Kakashi had avoided telling him that it was his birthday. He would sacrifice having a good birthday, all because Iruka hadn't wanted to go.  
Tears began welling up in his eyes. He would go if it was Kakashi's birthday, of course he would. If it made him happy, Iruka would run around in a maid costume on his birthday, but it was better not to mention that or else it might actually happen.  
He curled his body on the bed and pulled his knees into his chest. Did Kakashi hate him now? Would Kakashi leave him? Would it only be a matter of time before they had stopped talking altogether?  
Iruka attempted to knock the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't imagine being without Kakashi, not now, not ever.  
He stopped for a second. Did this mean they were dating? Was it now official? Was that what he wanted?

Was he actually in love with Kakashi?

They'd gone on trips alone together, they'd eaten together and they'd shared a bath together. Let's face it, they had sex togther too, and more than once.  
It wasn't that he didn't love him, so...  
Just then, a shape towered over him. It was Kakashi, smiley per usual. He leaned into Iruka and kissed him lightly, then pulled him into a hug.  
"I've missed you." He whispered into Iruka's ear. He had been on a mission all day, and he hadn't had the time to take a break and see Iruka.  
Suddenly, Iruka jumped up and wrapped his arms around Kakashi and gripped his shirt, tears falling from his eyes.  
"Let's go to the festival together, okay? Just the two of us! We'll spend some time together!" He spluttered.  
"Woah, what's wrong, Iru?" Kakashi asked. He pushed a gap in between him and Iruka and looked into his eyes.  
"Well, Naruto told me that it's your birthday on Thursday and that's the day of the festival and I said I didn't want to go so I figured you'd hate me or something. But I couldn't have you hate me or else you'd leave me and I don't know what I'd do if that were to happen!"  
"You've thought this through, haven't you?" Kakashi said, smiling. "You don't leave people you're in love with."  
Iruka looked surprised.  
"We don't have to go if you don't want to, you know. Whether I want to go or not, you'd have to enjoy it or else I wouldn't."  
Iruka thought for a moment.  
"No, I'll enjoy it. It's your birthday, after-all. I like spending time with you, remember?"  
Kakashi's face softened. He smiled.  
"What am I supposed to do if you keep making me fall in love with you like this?"  
Iruka blushed. He felt like his heart was going to burst.  
"Tell me, Iruka, can I have you tonight?" Kakashi asked. And Iruka couldn't help but say yes.

-  
AUTHOR'S NOTE

Chapter 7 is finally done! I feel like it took forever :P  
Apologies for the time it took, I was having writer's block ;) I feel like this chapter was nice. It made me happy to write it.

For a final note, I want to say that I'm going to have lots of spare time up until next week, so hopefully lots of chapters!

See you soon!

(。~ 。)


	8. Chapter 8

The day was fast approaching, and soon enough, it was Wednesday. Iruka hadn't exactly been dreading it, but he wasn't especially excited either. He trusted Kakashi enough to not show him up at least, or embarrass him whilst they were there. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.  
Iruka laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling. Today had been boring so far. He'd gotten up a few times, but he didn't have the courage or the interest to do anything exciting, so all he could do was sit in bed.  
Kakashi was out somewhere per usual, probably doing a short mission or something. It would be hours before he came back.  
Boring.  
Iruka decided to look around a little and find something interesting to do. He rifled through the cupboards until he came across an old photo album that he recognized. A lot of the pictures were of him as a kid, and there were one or two of him and his parents before they died.  
He scanned through them until he found one of him and Kakashi. It was a trip they had gone on together as kids to a park that was pretty close. He hadn't been there since, but he was sure it was still there.  
Maybe, when Kakashi got back, they could go there on a trip together for a winter walk. He figured that would be nice.

***

"A trip to the park?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yeah, the one we visited as kids. I know it's cold outside, but it's been so boring lately. I thought we could spend some time together." He said, kicking his feet about the floor.  
"I don't see why not." Kakashi smiled. He loved this side of Iruka. It always made him smile.  
"You're secretly laughing at me, aren't you?" Iruka asked.  
"Of course not. I'm just happy." Kakashi said, grabbing his hand and lacing it with his own. Iruka blushed.  
Kakashi leaned down to kiss him. He couldn't resist that blushing face.

***

"What should I bring? Food? Drinks? A book to read?" Iruka asked. They were getting ready to set off for the park.  
"Just yourself." Kakashi replied. He guessed Iruka wasn't used to romantic walks around the park.  
"Tell me Iru, have you ever been in a relationship before?" Kakashi asked.  
"Where did that come from out of the blue?" Iruka replied.  
"Well, you haven't really seemed like you knew what you were doing this entire time, even if I am a guy." Kakashi continued.  
"Well, to be honest, no. I was never the romantic type." Iruka said.  
"I don't know why you were hiding, but there was no reason for you to have been single that entire time. I always found you attractive." Kakashi said.  
Iruka's face reddened.  
"That isn't something you should be able to just go and say in front of someone!" Iruka yelled. Did this man hold no embarrassment?  
"I've always been pretty open about my feelings, until it came to you. No matter how much I loved you throughout childhood, I could never bring myself to say it. No matter how much female attention I received, you were always the aim of my affections. I tried to ignore it. I assumed I was just a confused child without space to breathe. But that wasn't it at all. I had been truly in love for the first time, and I couldn't recognize it at first. But my feelings grew and flourished, and as soon as I could admit to it, I began  
being much happier than before."  
His words were coated with affection and truth, and Iruka could tell that he had never shared that with anyone. Tears welled up in Iruka's eyes and he smiled, a light blush coating his cheeks.  
"I love you." Iruka said. Kakashi leaned in to kiss him softly.  
"I love you too."

***

They walked, hand in hand through the empty streets of the park. Iruka was comfortable as there weren't any people around, so he felt as if he didn't have a care in the world. Kakashi, however, had been completely over the moon by the entire idea, and couldn't control his smile.  
They found a bench to sit at, and just sat in silence for a while. The air was crisp, and their breath turned to mist in front of them.  
"Your nose has gone red." Kakashi said.  
"So has yours!" Iruka blushed.  
"Oh, now your whole face has gone red. Are you sure you aren't cold?"  
Kakashi reached into his bag and pulled out a huge thick, soft scarf. He wrapped it around him and Iruka and smiled.  
"Better?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
Iruka attempted to hide his blushing face in the scarf, but Kakashi saw through it.  
"You're so cute Iru." He said, chuckling.  
Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through them.  
"Are you cold? Do you want to go home?" Iruka asked.  
"No." Kakashi said, leaning to rest on Iruka's shoulder. "I have all the warmth I need right here."  
Obviously, this made Iruka's heartbeat go crazy. Kakashi could feel it as he leaned on him.  
He was just way too cute.

***

"What are you going to wear to the festival tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.  
"I was going to wear my yukata. Why wouldn't I?" He asked.  
"Because crazy, self conscious Iruka always puts the thoughts of others before his which, ordinarily, would have been a good thing, if it didn't consist of him being incredibly dis-advantaged to all the places him and Kakashi could go to and enjoy themselves." Kakashi said.  
"Are you moaning at me?" Iruka asked.  
"I don't know, am I?" Kakashi replied.  
"Yes, you are."  
"Sorry, I didn't notice."  
Iruka pursed his lips together. It wasn't his fault. After all, some people would be against it, wouldn't they? This was the best way to do things without any problems arising.  
"You know that I love you, Kakashi, so what's the problem?" Iruka asked.  
"And I love you too, but I want everyone else to know how much I love you." Kakashi moaned. He frowned.  
"Maybe I'm just being selfish, but I see all those other couples being together in public and I get kind of jealous." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, bashfully.  
"We will tell everyone, just not yet. I told you that we will tell everyone, I'm just not ready."  
Iruka leaned down into Kakashi's lips. He kissed them softly.  
"Wow, that's the first time you've ever kissed me first." Kakashi said. "It was so soft."  
Iruka blushed.  
"That's because, well, I, um..!" He yelled. Kakashi chuckled.

Who would have thought that he'd prefer the cute type?

-  
AUTHOR'S NOTE

Woah, this took a while. I've been kind of busy lately (despite my week off) and haven't done as much as I'd hoped. I'm actually currently writing a manga too, and I also have school work to attend to. I'm uploading this chapter on the 4th (hopefully) as the next chapter will be coming out on the 5th for a bonfire night special. What better than to have a fireworks display then? XD So I guess for chapter 9 you can expect a good chapter. Also, I'm uploading 2 chapters a day apart to make up for any extra time I spent posting this chapter.

Feel free to review, and have a lovely day!

(^~^)

P.S. I'll be starting my MPREG (male pregnancy) version of this within the next few weeks, so be ready for that. The first chapter will be the same, but it should differ from there. It uses the same characters but a slightly different story line. I wanted you guys to be able to read either one or both so that you had a choice. Also I really want to see Sasuke pregnant (I'm going to start my NaruSasu soon!) I apologize if you guys don't like MPREG's, but that's why I'm writing two versions, so that you don't have to read it if you don't want to.  
I'll be uploading some other pairing stories as the weeks go on, so please bear with me as it will take some time and, as I say, I am already busy myself.

Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready to go yet?" Iruka asked Kakashi.  
"All ready over here." He replied.  
"Good, we have to meet Naruto and Sasuke soon." Iruka said.  
"Oh, we're meeting those guys?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yeah, we already organized this remember?"  
"Oh, yeah." Kakashi attempted to cover up his forgetfulness. Iruka sighed.  
"You know, you're a terrible liar." Iruka looked down on him.  
"Would I lie to you?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yes. Yes you would." Iruka said.  
Kakashi scowled.  
"I believe that truth is the foundation of any relationship." He said.  
"Oh? You do, do you? I might just keep that in mind next time you try to convince me that they discovered a new number, like when I was a kid. You went around to the Hokage and explained to him that I 'wasn't fit for ninja training'. Then he threatened to banish me from the village and we completely fell for it. You ran in there explaining how it was a 'big misunderstanding'. I wouldn't stop crying for hours afterwards."  
"It was out of love." Kakashi said.  
"It was out of boredom." Iruka replied.  
"I was just so fascinated by you that I couldn't control it." Kakashi said. He placed his hands on Iruka's waist and pulled him close.  
"We were still arguing."  
"I'm done with that."  
"We're obliged to argue, you know."  
"I love you too much to argue."  
"Is that your answer to everything?"  
"I can't answer that. I love you too much."  
"What?"

***

"Hey, Kakashi, Iruka, over here!" Naruto yelled. He looked slightly awkward stood there for some reason.  
"Hey, Naruto. Sorry if we're late." Iruka said.  
"No, not at all! Let's go, shall we?" He said, walking off toward the display area. Sasuke had been leaning up against the wall the whole time, scowling. He didn't look happy. It made Iruka wonder what they had been talking about.  
When they got there, the area was filled with everyone from the village. There were hundreds of stalls, and parades moving up and down.  
Naruto dragged Sasuke over to something, leaving Kakashi and Iruka to explore.  
"So, Iru, what do you want to do first?" Kakashi asked him.  
"It's your birthday, so you decide." Iruka told him, smiling.  
"Just being here with you is enough. We can do whatever you want." Kakashi said.  
Iruka smiled, blushing. To be honest, he felt the same way. They didn't have to do anything. Just being around each other seemed to be satisfying.  
Iruka grabbed Kakashi's wrist.  
"Lets walk."

***

Iruka pulled Kakashi behind the festival into a dark path covered by trees. The sound of the festival had been drowned out by the wind, and was only a distant murmur of voices and parade music.  
"What did you want to bring me out here for?" Kakashi asked. "You came to the festival to have fun, right?"  
Iruka looked to the ground.  
"I've been thinking about what I want and what you want, and I realized that there isn't much of a difference." He said, a blush coating his cheeks.  
Kakashi listened intently.  
"Also, I know how much you care for me, and how much I care for you. So I started thinking about what you might want this birthday. I couldn't really think of anything at first, but after a while I realized that what you really want is to progress in this relationship, isn't it?" Iruka asked.  
Kakashi was silent.  
"So, I've decided that I want people to know about our relationship. I want people to acknowledge us as dating rather than just friends. I want to hold hands in public and I want to tell people how we first met and I want people to ask me what I first noticed about you. I want all of it."  
"And if people don't like it, then it's okay because those people don't matter to us."  
Kakashi stared, astounded at what he had heard. He couldn't compose a sentence to describe his feelings. He was surprised and astounded-yes-but he had never been quite so happy in his entire life.  
Suddenly, a sight Iruka had never actually seen before, Kakashi began crying. Tears flowed from his eyes. But it wasn't just crying. It was real crying. Tears of so much joy, he almost looked sad.  
"That speech could have ended with anything, you know! You should really make it clearer next time." He spluttered.  
Iruka smiled. This guy had so many sides to him that Iruka didn't know yet. He could be tough, be he could also be soft. And there wasn't anything about him that Iruka didn't like.  
"I love you, you know?" Iruka added. "More than anything."  
Kakashi looked at him with teary eyes. He was so happy he could melt. He rubbed his eyes.  
"So then you're not mad?"  
"What? Why would I be mad?" Iruka asked, puzzled.  
"Well, we had an argument earlier so I thought you were upset and that you came over here to yell at me or something. Then when you started talking, it kind of sounded as if you were going to, you know, break up with me."  
"Why would I do that?" Iruka asked, confused.  
"Well, after arguments lots of people break up with each other." Kakashi pouted from embarrassment.  
Iruka began laughing.  
"That isn't funny you know." Kakashi moaned, blushing.  
Iruka wiped away a tear of laughter.  
"Why would you break up with someone you love? You don't leave people you're in love with."

***

After that, the pair spent the rest of the night enjoying the festival. They played Kingyo Sukui (or at least Kakashi tried to) and bought Kakigori.  
"So, when do you think we should tell them?" Kakashi asked Iruka.  
"I think we should tell them on the way back tonight. We'll all be walking together, right? It finishes in a while so we'll tell them then." He replied.  
"Do you think everyone will be alright with it?"  
"Of course they will, their almost family. It'll be fine." Kakashi replied.  
"By the way, I'm sorry for worrying you earlier. I didn't think you'd be that upset over something like that." Iruka added.  
"Yeah, well, it was only for a second, okay?" Kakashi blushed.  
Iruka chuckled. He would never forget this, and he knew it.

***

"Hey, everyone, me and Kakashi have something to say." Iruka yelled, catching everyone's attention as they walked home. Groups of eyes turned to look at them.  
"Me and Iruka have been in a relationship for a few weeks now, and we think we're comfortable with telling you." Kakashi said.

-

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I finally finished it! Unfortunately it came a day late but, this is my Bonfire Night special! Sorry that there was no Halloween special but this can make up for it I suppose. I think things are going to get interesting from here X3  
Also I received my first review! I was so very happy XP So please, feel free to review and make my day~

(^)


End file.
